Courting Magic
by DD Agent
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin's reunion with Belle and the bringing forth of magic was far from how he thought it would go. Spoilers for 1.22
1. Chapter 1

**Courting Magic by DD Agent**

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at ABC.__**  
**_

_Finally, my post finale fic! *phew* It's in three parts, but considering this fic is a chestburster I'm likely to get them done over the next two days. Hope you enjoy it, and thanks to 3pirouette for helping me out. _

* * *

_Part One _

Rumpelstiltskin walked through the streets of Storybrooke without his cane for the first time in twenty eight years. He watched the former citizens of a world without magic walk in a daze, no one quite sure what was going on. The Mayor had fled; the purple cloud that had engulfed the town had produced no _obvious _results. But they all looked at his leg and watched him stride without his cane and they _knew_.

Magic had come to Storybrooke, and the spinning imp had returned.

Soon, once Emma became used to her role as Saviour and now leader, she would explain what was happening and maybe try to institute order. There was no looting thankfully, everyone just milled on with their daily activities. Everyone was too stunned not to.

But people did dash out of his way, not wanting to confront him. The dwarves ducked their heads, the fairies shied away from his gleaming grin.

Across from Granny's, Charming watched him. The prince nodded his head in his direction, an attempt at respect. Rumpelstiltskin gave a slight tilt of his head, somewhat returning the gesture. After all, it had been Charming that had helped Cinderella lock him up. It was a good thing that that deal had been sorted out already or little Ashley would be waking up without her fiancé. As it was, the princess shied her daughter's head away from him.

It felt _good _to have power.

He turned down a side street and decided to head for home. The walk had been good, he had made his presence known and from the large amount of calls to his answer machine, the shop would be busy tomorrow with people wanting to get their belongings back. For a reasonable price, of course. No one would _dare _try and steal from him, not from Rumpelstiltskin. Not from the Dark One. He finally reached his house and walked up the steps. Things were slowly slipping into place.

Inside his house, away from the world, Rumpelstiltskin let himself crumple to the floor, his leg screaming in agony.

Magic had indeed come to Storybrooke. But it had not come to _him. _

X

The bath water scorched his skin, but that was how he liked it. Rumpelstiltskin soaked under the water, letting his knee feel some semblance of relief. The painkillers he had taken to numb the burning pain of a protesting leg had helped but now it needed rest. As painful as it was, the charade was necessary for protection - if the townsfolk believed he had his magic back then they would not go after him. He had honestly hoped that as purple smoke swallowed the town he would be soaked in his power once again.

But magic was strange here, and it seemed to be settling within the cracks of Storybrooke before revealing itself. Rumpelstiltskin only hoped that happened before he did irreparable damage to his leg.

He leant back in the bath tub, enjoying the feel of the hot water and the bath salts surrounding his form. Despite the pain, he felt relaxed.

Then his bathroom door burst open and in came the love of his life. _Belle_. Soft curls spilled down the dark blue shirt she wore. His blue shirt. They had spent the last three days since their reunion wrapped up tightly under his sheets, telling each other everything and indulging in the company of the other person. It had been the greatest three days he had experienced in _so_ many years. Of course, this meant that Belle had spent most of her time in his blue shirt and nothing else. Honestly, he was quite happy to never introduce her to clothes again.

She was smirking at him, a glint in her eye. He was likely looking a fool, staring at her like she was something precious. Which she _was_. Eventually he turned back to his bath, thankful that the bath salts made the water cloudy. No need to scare the poor lass.

"I didn't realise you were in here. I can come back?" Belle said. "I was only brushing my teeth." She held up her toothbrush and watched him, looked over his still form in the tub. "Love, is your leg hurting?"

She crossed over to his side of the bathroom in seconds and knelt down by the tub. Her arms rested on the edge, her mouth curled in worry. Sighing to himself, Rumpelstiltskin brushed a hand against Belles' face. She was beautiful.

"I'm fine, love. Just sore from doing the rounds."

The worry was replaced by a glare. "I don't think this is a good idea. I know the magic will help you find Bae, and I'm all for that but this is hurting you." One hand trailed along his arm, reassuring him with her touch. After she had walked away from him in the forest, cursing him and his reliance on magic, he had explained about Bae and the curse. She had allowed him some breathing room then to explain why bringing the magic back was a good thing. However, like most things in his life, it hadn't worked out as planned. He had expected to return to his powerful state. But instead he was just as weak as before.

"It may hurt, but it will be worth it. You should have seen them, Belle. They were scared."

She didn't look impressed. "I wonder how scared they would be if I told them that you need a human teddy bear to sleep at night."

He narrowed his eyes at her and watched her giggle. "You wouldn't dare, dearie. And I believe _I _acted like a gentleman and put us in separate bedrooms until _you_ snuck in."

Belle leaned in closer. "Hmm. Well when I crept in you were wearing your slippers." He flushed: an obvious product of the scalding water and not his love's teasing. He had woken up that first night, afraid it had all been a dream. He had been preparing to go see Belle when she had beat him to it. She had never left his bed.

Her hand brushed hair away from his face. "If you keep hurting yourself to prove a point, I will either tie you to your bed or tell everyone that the scariest man in town sleeps in silk pyjamas."

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't allow that. He shifted forward and had a staring contest with his true love. Her blue eyes flared as they met his brown ones. They were well matched in their 'discussions', and Rumpelstiltskin had to admit that since she had come back to him he had only fallen in love with her more.

His fingers trailed down her cheek, leaving them a little wet. She shivered at his touch. "You are so beautiful."

Rouge flared under his fingers and he watched her close her eyes at the feel of his fingertips upon her skin. "_Rumpelstiltskin_." He had been careful not to jump on her, had been so careful to take it slow. Every single touch was agony. He wanted to worship her.

"Let an old man indulge, Belle," his thumb brushed over her lips. Her eyes shot open - the blue orbs wanted to swallow him whole. "I've dreamt about your face for more years than I've seen it."

"You're not the only one who's spent time dreaming."

Belle's small hands ran over his face, stroking over his cheekbones, running down his lips. He watched with eagerness as those hands moved down to stroke his chest. His love bit her lower lip as she caressed his hot, wet skin. He thought about pulling her hand away, diving under the scalding water to shy his body from her eyes. Just because he was aroused by the sight of her did not mean that she felt the same about him. But she was curious, and the flush over her skin suggested that she liked what she saw. Her hands ran over his arms and then back onto his torso, stroking muscle. The pads of her fingers grazed his nipples and he let out a groan.

"Shouldn't do that, dearie. Bad things happen to those who play with monsters."

Her hands returned to the lip of the bath tub, but her flushed skin remained. "You're not a monster. And even if you are, you're _my _monster."

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled and shifted forward in the bath. He took her hands from the edge of the tub and pressed his mouth to the knuckles. "I love you, Belle."

"I love you too, Rumpelstiltskin."

He watched her stand up and walk to the sink. He had spent ten minutes trying to clean the mirror after her first attempt at brushing her teeth, but she had got the hang of it eventually. Her memories of Storybrooke were hazy - she knew that her father lived and she had a rough idea of the name of things and how to do others. But apart from that, it was as if she had lived a waking dream for twenty eight years. But they were creating memories together, and that was the important thing.

They could have a life together, now. Once he found Bae, they could even have a family together. She had promised him forever, and he would promise her the world.

X

When he came out of the bath tub in a white shirt and loose pyjama bottoms, he found Belle curled up in his bed reading one of his books. She had got through half his bottom shelf in three days and if it wasn't for him determined to apologise and share every sin, every scar, she would no doubt be onto the second shelf. But it was worth it to see her face light up.

"Are you happy, Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he slid next to her on the bed, resting his head on the pillows.

She put the book down and crawled onto his body, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm not _un_happy," Belle teased, running a hand down his chest again. They had never been this close - they had boundaries. But Rumpelstiltskin couldn't deny that he loved touching her. His head grew dizzy as he indulged in the weight of her on his form. Belle just snuggled closer to him, and Rumpelstiltskin risked slithering out an arm to wrap around her waist. "This feels nice."

"Yes, indeed it does," he mused, leaning back on the pillows. He was holding Belle in his arms, and it wasn't a dream. For the last three days he had been tempted to giggle manically round his home, unsure how else to celebrate her return being real. His hand gently trailed up Belle's spine, not wanting to frighten her out of his arms. He ran her curls through his fingers, almost groaning at how soft it felt.

A warm hand suddenly gripped at his shirt. Rumpelstiltskin looked down at Belle, watched her tremor. "Love, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I've been doing some thinking, Rumpelstiltskin," Belle whispered, licking her lips. He tried not to cling to her, but he knew that she wanted to leave him. He would have to gather up the meagre courage he possessed - the strength she gave him - to let her out of his sight again.

"Oh, dearie?" He was surprised at how calm his tone was.

She was playing with the collar of his shirt, teasing the opening. Her fingers danced on bare skin. He bit down the urge to take her fingers in his mouth. "I miss my father, and I think it would be a good idea to repair our relationship."

"You want to stay with him."

He tried to move out of her embrace, to get some space between them. But she pressed her hand flat against his body and kept him to the sheets. She paused for a moment before nuzzling his neck. His arm moved tighter over her. He never wanted to let her go.

"Just for a little while, love." She smiled up at him. "Just up to the point where we're a family again. And then I may find somewhere on my own, or maybe move back here."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and held her close. Going to her father wasn't such a big deal. Of course he had beaten him half to death with his cane over a tea cup but they could work through that. Belle living on her own...that was a scary thought. But she was independent; she could do anything she wanted to do. He had been lucky these three days that she had acquiesced to his wish of her staying with him. He had no claim on her; all he had was his love for her. He had never even tried to romance his fair lady, apart from a single rose.

It was time to change that. He would earn the love she gave him freely. "While you're at your fathers, Belle, am I free to...court you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked timidly.

She beamed at him. Despite her independence, she wanted to be romanced. "I would very much like to be courted by you, Rumpelstiltskin," Belle laughed. "I've never been properly courted. Gaston was an arranged marriage from the age of twelve and you and I just fell in love...I like the idea of being romanced, of sometimes being the one doing the romancing."

Her look was one of trouble, and Rumpelstiltskin could only imagine what she would do. The idea excited him, and despite his initial reservations, he liked the idea of properly courting her. It would make their relationship something proper, decent. It would strengthen them.

By his side, Belle continued to talk. "Plus it's not as if we won't see each other every day, what with me working with you in the shop and everything."

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at his love and watched her try to act nonchalant whilst pressed against his body. It didn't work well and she just ended up smirking against his skin. He licked his lips and stared at her. "Working in the shop, dearie?"

"You said you were busy, and this way I can still see you every day. It'll just be like being back at the Dark Castle except you won't be spinning or scaly." She smirked. "And you can't put me in the dungeon."

"And I can kiss you whenever I like." When he felt Belle shift out of his arms he realised he had said the words out loud. It had been a thought; just a thought but it had changed everything.

Belle knelt by his body, hands wringing in her lap. She looked so nervous. "I can kiss you?"

Shifting up, Rumpelstiltskin lay haphazardly by her side. He reached over to cup her face between his hands. "Belle, I am _yours_. Here, now...you can kiss me whenever you feel the desire to. And I hope that is a courtesy extended to me as well."

Belle nodded, immediately wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He could feel the heat of her body, could feel her tremble. His hands stroked her back, calming her. He couldn't deny her anything now. After a few moments of clinging to each other, Belle pulled away. She grinned at him, thrumming in front of him, so excited with the prospect of kissing him. He reached for her hands, pulling them between their bodies.

He needed to make the first move; it was his right considering how he had ruined their first kiss. If it hadn't been for Bae, if he hadn't been so cowardly over his own affections, he believed he would have taken her to bed. But now he had a second chance to do things right - to court his love, to start a family. To get his happy ending.

"May I kiss you, Belle?"

She bit her lip. "Gods yes."

He watched her close her eyes, waiting for his touch. Lifting one hand out of their tangled dance above their knees, Rumpelstiltskin tilted Belle's chin up to his. His bottom lip slid between hers, kissing her top one softly. She moaned as he pulled away but he soon went back for her. Her lips parted for him as he continued to caress her mouth. She was soft, warm, inviting. He nibbled a little on her bottom lip, teeth running over soft skin. Belle moaned his name.

"I love you," Rumpelstiltskin whispered.

They continued to kiss, lips sliding over one another. Then he felt the pressure of Belle's tongue against his lips and his eyes opened to find her staring at him hungrily. Closing his eyes again, he felt her hand rest against his neck, her tongue slowly sliding into his mouth. It ran down the length of his before his Belle started exploring him. The roof of his mouth, the back of his teeth, back to tangle with his tongue again...she was all over him.

When Rumpelstiltskin next opened his eyes, he found himself flat on his bed, Belle resting over him. Her lips were swollen, her eyes eager. He swallowed before stroking her face. "I love you."

Belle giggled and slid down to lie next to him again. He kissed the top of her head. He had never been happier.

X

For the first time in three days, Belle was walking outside in Storybrooke and Rumpelstiltskin was watching her take everything in. Their joined hands acted like a leash, keeping Belle from going off and exploring something that would no doubt get her into trouble until she knew more about the world. More importantly, it kept her close for the last few moments he would be seeing her that day. He was acting clingy, he knew that. But dammit he was so used to not having her that the novelty of seeing her and touching her and now _holding _her was addictive.

"This place is incredible," Belle whispered, looking up at the sky. It was a bright day. "It's been so long since I've seen the sun." Eventually her gaze dropped back to him. "Everything is beautiful here."

"Well I'll agree to some of that," Rumpelstiltskin whispered. He had asked his lackey to pick him up a selection of women's dresses for Belle before they left. She had picked out a beautiful blue dress that brushed her knees. There was a separation between bodice and skirt, and the almost knitted texture of the dress appealed to his love. She currently wore his jacket over her bare shoulders to soothe her chilly skin. Despite the sun, it was not overly warm in Storybrooke.

Belle blushed as he looked her over. He honestly couldn't get enough of looking at her. She was alive, and real and _his. _They continued to walk down the streets of Storybrooke. His leg pained him, but being able to walk beside Belle was too tempting to give up. She had offered to say goodbye to him at his door, but he needed more time with her. He needed all the time in the world with her.

Just as they pulled onto a street in the suburbia of Storybrooke, Rumpelstiltskin held Belle back. At the end of that street was the house that Moe French - or Maurice LeFay - lived in. Belle had no memory of the house, just fuzzy thoughts of a yellow kitchen and a stuffed monkey. Because of the curse, it was likely there would be clothes in her size, memories and photographs of a life she had never lived. He wanted to be there to help her sort through it all, to make some sense of the half life Regina had subjected her to. But she needed to go on alone, and Rumpelstiltskin doubted whether Maurice would even let him near his daughter.

"I'm sure if I talk to Papa he'll let you have a cup of tea," Belle whispered, taking both his hands in hers. She was so brave, and she believed the absolute best in him. He didn't deserve her.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Belle's. He needed to tell her, needed to share his story before her father got his claws in. He broke her grasp on him and clutched her face. "Belle, I need to tell you something."

"I love you too," she teased, but her eyes betrayed her worry. He was worried too. But the fact that she reinforced their love gave him hope. Hope that after he told her she would stay with him.

"Belle...I had an altercation with your father a few months back. I leant him a considerable sum of money which he wasn't able to repay, so I took a van he used for his flower business as collateral. Regina persuaded him to steal some things of mine as payback."

His love nodded, not sure where he was heading. Belle rested her hands above his, helping him to steady himself. He was shaking - he was so sure that she would run screaming when she realised what her monster had done to her father.

"You have to understand, Belle. I thought he was responsible for your death, and when he took that tea cup of yours, that little chipped tea cup... I needed to do something." He rested his head against her forehead, trying to contain the sobs that he felt racking up in his body. He was already a step ahead of her, knowing that when she left him, when she decided he was truly a monster that it would break his heart, however well deserved it was.

She used her hand to tilt his chin up so she could look in his eyes. He dove into those deep pools of blue to see the forgiveness there he hadn't earned. "Rumpelstiltskin, tell me what happened."

"I beat him. I beat him with my cane. I was so angry that he was trying to take you away again and I kept beating him." He collapsed against her, waiting for her to push him away, to scream and run to her father. But instead she held him closer. She cradled him against her body. "I put him in the hospital for two weeks."

Slap. Push. Scream. It happened in his mind, but this wasn't a fantasy. It was reality. And real Belle stood him up, clutching his face in her hands. "I love you, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Belle, I don't think you understand..."

She pressed her hand over his heart. "You were protecting your memory of me. As long as you don't hurt my father again, and you never hurt me...we'll be okay."

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head vehemently. "Never, Belle. I'd never lay a hand on you." But his eyes strayed to her arms where he still felt his fingers dig into her skin.

She followed his eyes and shook her head, clutching tighter at his face. "I know you would never hurt me. The one time you almost did, you came and checked to make sure you hadn't bruised me. And you brought me tea. I forgave you long ago for that." She brushed his hair, kept it away from his face. Why wasn't she screaming at him? Why wasn't she pushing him away? His Belle just pulled him closer. "I love you, Rumpelstiltskin."

"I love you too, Belle." He breathed her in. She was still his, although how he did not know.

She pulled back gently and kissed him on his nose. "I better go see my father. We'll talk tomorrow, yes? I'll be at the shop early on."

He kissed Belle's hand as she left his side. He would see her tomorrow, and she would still be his. Standing at the edge of the street, he watched his little Belle walk to her house. Just as she reached her new home, she turned and blew him a kiss. He watched her gather up her courage and walk up the steps, then knock on her front door. It took a moment for the door to open and for Maurice to appear. Seeing Belle, the old knight gathered his child up in his arms and held her as close as he physically could.

Rumpelstiltskin drifted into the wind, missing his own child desperately.

X

Belle LeFay sat on a bed she had never laid in before, but for all intents and purposes had been her bed since she had been nine years old. Taking a moment, she laid down on the sheets. Her father was happy to have her home, had held her so tight in his arms. Belle had found herself caught up in the emotion of being reunited with her father, in the joy of having the last member of her blood wrapping his arms around her like he would protect her from anything.

If only that was the truth.

Shifting up on the bed, Belle looked around to see what the curse had created for her. Regina had wanted her to be a distant memory, a fog in the back of everyone's minds. So much so that her room was really the bare shell of the person that Belle _could _have been had Regina decided not to hide her in the asylum. She didn't even know if she had another name in Storybrooke, it was all so fuzzy.

There was the monkey she remembered lying next to her on the pillows. He was a chocolate coloured thing with soft paws. She took him into her arms, padded him along her sheets. She smiled bitterly. It felt so cold here, so alien. At least at Rumpelstiltskin's place there was him - the smell of him, the feel of him. Teasingly, Belle licked her lips. They still felt swollen.

"Belle, sweetheart?"

She looked up to see her father come through her bedroom door carrying a tea tray. He looked so nervous, but he did smile at her. He was happy to have her back, and Belle was happy to be with her father again. If they could return to the relationship they had had before she left with Rumpelstiltskin then she would be happy.

"Here you go sweetheart," her father said as he handed her a cup. Belle swung her legs underneath her body and took a sip. Vanilla. Good choice. "I know this is incredibly overwhelming, I can't get my head around it myself. I suppose I need to pick a person to be. Maurice or Moe French. Merchant or florist."

Belle nodded. "I'm grateful that the Queen decided to make everything fuzzy...I don't know how everyone is coping with this."

Maurice nodded, taking a sip of his own tea. Where to begin in dealing with nearly thirty years of absence? After a few moments of careful tea drinking, her father spoke. "I met with everyone I could find from our town last night. Gaston is alive, Stanley is well. Esme and Tabitha are around too. Rye is still working with books."

Belle smiled at the thought of her old friends. Well, mostly friends. She had known Esme and Tabitha since she was a child, and until her departure from her home they had been close. Stanley was a loyal knight of her fathers, and had been trusted to be her and Gaston's chaperone on several occasions, even though Gaston and he were close. Belle wondered how Gaston was - when she had returned home to her father he had not been there. As for Rye...well now that she was with Rumpelstiltskin she should definitely put away all her adolescent fantasies of her favourite librarian.

"And, um..." Her father paused, disturbing her memories as he set his tea cup on the tray. "Belle, I don't know how to tell you this, but Rumpelstiltskin is in town."

Belle's hands stilled around the cup of tea. She could tell that her father was watching her reaction. So she composed her features and simply said, "I know."

It was her father's turn to freeze. He looked at her, his face flooding with fear. "Belle...Belle, please do not tell me that you've been with that _beast _these last three days?"

She dropped her tea cup to the tray as well, upset that so soon after she had returned to her father that they were having this conversation _again_. "He is not a beast, Papa; he is the man that I love."

"He is a _monster_, and you have some...there's a special syndrome for innocent girls like you who fall in love with their captors," her father shot back, waving his hand in her direction.

Belle snorted, shifting off the bed and away from her father in anger. "Dear Gods, do you honestly expect me to still buy that line of yours?" Her fists clenched. "I have spent the last thirty years of my life in prisons - whether at the Queen's castle or in that _damn _asylum and the last time I checked I wasn't in love with any of them. The reason why I am in love with Rumpelstiltskin is because he is smart and he can be sweet and he treats me like a person, not a possession. He loves me, and I love him."

"It doesn't matter; as long as you live under this roof you will not see him." Her father stood steadfast in his idea that his daughter would be saved from the beast. But she loved that beast.

Belle stared at him, crossing over her arms. "Papa, I love him. He will be my husband and he will be the father of your grandchildren."

The noise that her father made in the back of his throat made her stomach turn. "You honestly think that beast will marry you, Belle? You honestly think that he will put a child in your belly and stay by your side? He's a monster Belle; he will not be shackled to you."

Her cheeks felt wet. "He _loves _me."

"Is that what he told you, Belle?" Her father stood up from her bed and turned his back on her. "I thought you would have stopped being so foolish. You act like a child with these ideals of love."

"You loved my mother, isn't it the same?"

Two sets of blue eyes met, like two storm fronts gathering to form a tornado. But Belle was unafraid - she was doing the brave thing in standing up to her father. And this time - _this time _- she had proof of Rumpelstiltskin's love for her. "Your mother was a kind, gentle soul. She was the love of my life, and she gave me the most precious gift - she gave me you. I don't want to squander you with some monster whose only thoughts of you are carnal."

"I want us to be family again, Papa. But if you refuse to accept that Rumpelstiltskin is courting me then I will leave this house and never come back." Her father looked surprised at her ultimatum. "I understand that you have your own opinions of him, and I will learn to accept that. Just, please, learn to accept the fact that your daughter is in love with a man who loves her dearly."

Her father moved back to perch on her bed. Belle dropped to the floor and clasped her father's hands. She smiled up at him. "I want us to be a family again, Papa, don't you?"

He nodded, smiling softly back at her. "I do, my girl, I really do."

"Then please, let me be happy. Believe me, I can handle him if he steps out of line," she teased. "Please accept that I love him."

Her father bristled under her touch. He wasn't saying anything; instead his mouth was fixed in a harsh line. He was thinking, planning. Belle had only seen that face once before and the results for her had been...unpleasant. But then it was gone and a smile was planted there instead as if to try and hide the scheming expression that had been there before.

"I can try and accept that, Belle."

"Good." She smiled and reached up to kiss her father on her cheek. She wouldn't go back to how they had been. She wouldn't let him do that. "You know, the Queen told Rumpelstiltskin that when I returned, you brought in the clerics to 'cleanse my soul'. I killed myself after a while - that was her story. Of course, what the Queen says is all lies."

Her father nodded, and Belle continued to smile at him. "Papa, please don't do anything foolish like running to the Blue Fairy or using your knights against Rumpelstiltskin. Don't try and poison our relationship. Because if you do, Papa," her grip on his hands tightened. "I will tell Rumpelstiltskin that the Queen did not lie, and I will show him the scars that you let the clerics give me."

Her father tried to move his hands out of her grasp but Belle clenched tight to his fingers. "I will let him finish what he started when you stole from him, and I will walk away like you did when your only child was _screaming _in pain. I will not stand in his way to protect the person he loves when you let me _burn _at their hands."

Belle pushed herself away from her father and walked towards the window. After a moment she heard her father get up and leave her bedroom. She wanted to reunite with her father; she wanted to have the happy ending she had been denied for thirty years. But she would never forget the crisscross of scars over her back and thighs, would never forget her father walking away as she begged him to save her.

Rumpelstiltskin had never laid a hand on her, he loved her. She thought her father was the same.

There was only one monster in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Courting Magic by DD Agent**

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at ABC._

_Well this is part two - thank you to everyone who read/commented/left pretty things for part one! Major kudos go to Chibidarxel, EarthGurdian, anon, Sheherazade's Fable, TheSavior, prttykitty7728, Condiotti, katdemon18, TrueLove'sMiss and Marquesa de Santos._

_This chapter was hard to write, mostly because I just wanted to hug poor Belle. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :D_

* * *

_Part Two_

Belle LeFay wrapped her arms around herself as she walked through the streets of Storybrooke, unhappy with the looks she was receiving from the fellow townsfolk. It felt too much like when she had returned to her home after staying with Rumpelstiltskin. She had been spat on there; shunned from the people she had grown up with, from the friends she had played with. They had shouted things at her, called her the devil's whore. Belle closed her eyes as she remembered seeing her father's face above the hate, remembered how she had fallen into his arms like a child.

She had been sleeping in her old bed, crying over a man who had pushed her away, when the Clerics came for her.

Belle continued to walk on to her love's shop, passing by a diner in the process. There were some curious looks in her direction, but when a young man that Belle remembered from her own town whispered something to them, they immediately turned their heads away.

She had never walked so fast.

Her feet seemed to know the way to Gold's Pawn Shop better than she did, and she was happy for it. She didn't want to have to ask for directions, although it was doubtful anyone would give them to her anyway. As she turned another corner on the street, a man in overalls bumped into her shoulder, knocking her round. He glared at her for a moment before putting his arm around a blonde carrying a child. She had never met them before, and yet they hated her. It had been the same last night when several members from her old town had visited her father. He had asked her to stay in her room.

She had never felt so alone.

Eventually she found the door to the pawn shop and wrenched it open, pushing it back just as quickly. Belle tried to calm herself against the doorframe, knowing that if her love saw her in this state then he would do something drastic in penance for upsetting her. Brushing tears away with the back of her hand, she breathed in and out twice quickly.

She would be fine. She had to be.

Gathering up her courage, Belle moved away from the door and went in search of her love. She examined the shop in greater detail now, looked over the items for sale. Some were beautiful, ornate little things. Others seemed to be more modern things that those in Storybrooke had come to pawn rather than what had slipped through from the other world. Belle ran a finger down one counter and it came back covered in dust. It seemed that even in this world Rumpelstiltskin was incapable of using a duster.

Being in his space calmed her. She could feel his energy wrapping around her, soothing her. Unlike the coldness of her home, or the viciousness of the outside world, in this space she felt safe. "Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle called out, not wanting to waste another moment not seeing him.

There was a crash from the back room and Belle could hear cursing and fast feet as her love seemingly ran to greet her. And then he was there in the doorway, her Rumpelstiltskin. His dark suit looked so good on his slender frame, and the blue of his tie matched the blue of the blouse she wore. He placed a hand on the back of his neck, nervous. How could anyone be scared of him when he could be like this? Like a teenage boy with his first crush.

"You're here."

Belle smiled. "I'm here."

There was a pause before both of them reacted at the same time and collapsed against each other. His arms went around her waist, holding her close. She clung to his shoulders, face buried in the crook of his neck. Eventually they broke apart, Rumpelstiltskin's hands clasping her face. She nuzzled his fingers, enjoying his touch more than she should.

They needed to talk, and Belle looked to see if there was a chair around her love could rest his leg on. But Rumpelstiltskin had misinterpreted her gesture and she felt her love's hands on her waist. Automatically, she slid her own hands onto his shoulders and giggled as her love picked her up and deposited her on the glass counter next to his till and accounts book. His hands moved up her sides, his eyes gazing over her jeans, blouse and smiling face to see if there were any marks on her. When he found none, he rested his forehead against hers again.

"How was it at your fathers?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, holding her face gently. His other hand lingered next to her thigh on the counter and Belle could tell that he wanted to place it on her skin. A rush of warmth hit her stomach and Belle was overcome with the idea that she would like his hands all over her.

"It was alright - he wasn't very impressed that you're courting me, but..." Belle shrugged. She had made her ultimatum to her father. He was the one who owed her, who needed to make it up to her. She wanted to be a family again, but she would not hesitate to start a new one with the man in front of her if it came down to that. "I told him that if he doesn't get used to the idea then I'll move into your bed and let you have your wicked way with me."

Rumpelstiltskin stated coughing and Belle had to pat him on the back. Her sense of humour needed a little work. But he returned to holding her. "Did you sleep okay last night?" Belle asked, trying to shift the subject to something more innocent.

She could see that he was trying to build a lie, but in the end he indulged her with the truth. "Not very. I think I missed my human teddy bear."

Belle snorted and leaned over to press her lips lightly against his. He trembled underneath her, and Belle felt a little dizzy with the power she had over the man in front of her. She pressed forward, taking his mouth for herself. He groaned and buried his hands in her hair, dragging her closer. The pressure of his mouth and the taste of him made her unsteady. She hoped this would happen every time they kissed. It was a good feeling, one she wanted to fully explore.

"Gold?" a voice called out and Rumpelstiltskin immediately moved his mouth away from hers. She ran her fingers over her lips - they were swollen again. "Is everything okay here?"

Belle slid off of the counter and pressed herself into Rumpelstiltskin's side. The intruder was a striking blonde wearing a leather jacket and tight jeans. She seemed to have a relationship with her love, but neither of them was particularly happy to see the other. Belle reached down and tightened her hand around Rumpelstiltskin's. He seemed glad of her touch.

"Sheriff Swan, this is Belle LeFay. Moe French's daughter."

A flicker of recognition ran over the Sheriff's face, and Belle wondered if she had been involved in the altercation her love had had with her father. "Are _you _okay?" the Sheriff asked her, obviously believing the same as the rest of the town that she was in danger or mentally ill.

Belle looked up at her love, watched him beam at her. She tightened her grip on his hands, sharing his smile. "Never better."

The blonde nodded at her. "Okay. Gold, we still need to talk about you stealing that egg and whatever the hell you did to bring about that purple cloud."

Her love bobbed his head and took one hand out of her grasp to wrap tight around her waist. She was being shown off a little, and Belle felt torn. Gaston had always done this, paraded her around like a trophy and she had hated it. But Rumpelstiltskin wasn't showing her off as a prize he had won. He was showing her off because he was proud of her.

"All in good time, Sheriff. All in good time. Tell Henry I said hello - I had every faith that his mother would come through for him."

Whatever his words meant, the Sheriff didn't seem too impressed with them. She left the shop, slamming the door behind her. But it didn't matter to Rumpelstiltskin, and it didn't matter to Belle either. The shop felt safe again, it felt warm and loving. Her love wrapped his arms around her and bent his head to hers.

"Now, where we were?"

X

After the Sheriff's departure they had kissed for a while, their mouths pressed hungrily against one another in the back room until someone else had come enquiring into the shop. Her love had given up after that, and had begun serving the few people brave enough to come in. Of those few brave souls, only one argued with her love about the possessions from the old world that now lay on the shelves in Rumpelstiltskin's shop. He had made quite a tidy profit when the man had given up and paid anything to just take the paintings home with him.

Belle had been cleaning the shelves, giggling to herself as her lover argued with the man. They had exchanged looks several times, and Belle couldn't help the warm feeling that ran over her skin when he looked at her. She ended up blushing when, after the man had started another speech about possessions and rights, Rumpelstiltskin had waggled his eyebrows at her. Her love, her Rumpelstiltskin. He was quite a man.

She was still dusting some of the ornate trinkets in a glass shelf when she felt hands wrap around her waist and pull her up from the floor. Her love nuzzled his mouth against her neck and Belle let out a low moan. He cradled her, taking the time to caress her neck and jaw with his lips.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Rumpelstiltskin whispered against her neck, pressing one last kiss there before breaking away. She felt the loss instantly, and Belle was unsure whether they were doing the right thing.

Since their reunion they had been afraid of each other, very conscious of their new status and their last conversation that hadn't ended well. But since the bridge of their first kiss had been crossed, Belle had been incredibly aware of his hands, his mouth and how her body reacted to him. There were some moments when he just _looked _at her that Belle wanted to lock the damn shop door and let him have his way with her.

Blushing, Belle looked down at the glass shelf. Her love was watching her. "Are you alright, Belle?"

She nodded, smiling. "I'm perfect."

"You can say that again." She smacked him on the shoulder as she made her way round to join him by the counter. Every time he said that, she flushed. She wanted to return the favour, tell him how handsome he was, how just looking at him made her stomach flutter - and that it wasn't a recent development either. His eyes were rich, dark and utterly addictive. She had to clench her fingers tight to stop herself from delving into his hair or run down his chest.

When Belle looked up she saw her love was watching her, trembling. She bit her lip, tried to not let her obvious attraction come through. But his hands were on her shoulders and he was looking at her like he had in the forest, like he couldn't quite believe she was real.

"Belle, I..." he started before the phone began to ring.

Belle sighed, hands wrapping around each other. "Bet you a kiss it's the Sheriff," she said, trying to defuse the tension she felt building. Not _bad _tension - but if they didn't get it under control then they would spend the rest of the week exploring each other's bodies. And as much as her body was seemingly craving him, they were two steps behind that. They needed to explore each other emotionally before they could do so physically.

Rumpelstiltskin eventually answered the phone, his mouth fixed in a grimace. "Hello? Ah, Sheriff Swan. So lovely to hear from you again." He reached over and pressed his mouth lightly to Belle's. "Yes I'm still here. Are you sure this is important, Sheriff?" He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. "_Fine_. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Putting the phone down in its cradle, he turned to her. "The Sheriff has requested my presence at her office. Will you be okay here?"

She kissed him on the nose, causing him to smile. Belle loved watching him smile. "I'll be fine, Rumpelstiltskin. Just come back in one piece."

"I promise."

Belle watched him gather his jacket. His hand brushed his cane automatically, but he left it behind as he walked through the shop. He nodded to her at the doorway before leaving. Then suddenly she was alone. She knew she should feel sad, isolated, but the shop comforted her. The place tingled a little, like the magic was coming back into the items on her love's shelves.

It was nice to have some time to herself in a place she felt safe in. The night before had been awful, so lonely. Lying on her bed in a room that didn't feel hers was like being back at the asylum. Her father had only spoken to her last night to banish her to her bedroom or to tell her that dinner was ready. They had eaten spaghetti in silence. She had hoped that she could go to the library or maybe to the diner and meet some new people. But the library was a boarded up wreck and it seemed everyone in town reviled her.

She only felt at home with Rumpelstiltskin.

Sighing to herself, Belle wondered if she had been too hasty in returning to her father. Perhaps it would have been easier on them both if she had merely organised weekly dinners or breakfast or something less pressured while she stayed with Rumpelstiltskin. But that only created more problems. Her father wouldn't be happy with their joining if Rumpelstiltskin had already bedded her, and with every touch that grew more and more likely. She wanted to be close to him, wanted it to be like the last few days when it had just been the two of them. Her desire for him was slowly winning over propriety carried over from the old world.

The door of the shop opened and Belle looked up to see the bell ring over a tall brunette. She seemed uncomfortable in the shop, seemed uncomfortable in her own skin. Belle reckoned that was a natural part of the curse being broken, no one knowing who they were. Once again, Belle thanked that her memories of this world were hazy. The woman came over to the counter, shaking her brown hair over a red checked shirt.

She gave a little wave at Belle. "Is Mister Gold in?"

Gold. Rumpelstiltskin's alter ego. "No, he just stepped out." The woman nodded, but she didn't seem to want to leave. Belle believed that the brunette's presence was a perfect opportunity to introduce herself, to maybe make herself a new friend. So Belle LeFay of the Front Lands held out her hand for the brunette to shake. "I'm Belle, Belle LeFay."

The other woman grinned and shook her hand. She had quite a grip on her. "I'm Ruby. Well...I was." She shrugged; that uncomfortable shifting under her skin still present. "I guess I can still be. I'm Ruby Howell."

Belle grinned enthusiastically. So far this was going well. "So what can I do for you, Ruby? A pretty necklace, perhaps an antique vase?" she suggested, trying to act the saleswoman. Rumpelstiltskin would be impressed if she made a sale whilst he was out dealing with the Sheriff. She really wanted him to be proud of her in this new world. She wanted to be proud of herself.

Ruby looked around, digging her hands into her jean pockets. "Do you have any cloaks or any clothing? I...I was wondering if Gold had my red cloak from the other world. It's kind of important."

"I think there's an old trunk of clothes at the back. Want to help me look?"

Ruby beamed and joined Belle on the other side of the counter. The two women moved into the back room where Belle managed to locate the trunk. "So how do you know Mister Gold?" Ruby asked.

Finally, a chance to share their story instead of no doubt whatever lies her father was spreading. "Rumpelstiltskin took me on as his housekeeper, and over the months I was there I fell in love with him, and he fell in love with me."

Ruby smiled at her. "Sounds kinda romantic. Wouldn't have expected that from Gold." Her eyes went up in alarm. "No offence! He just didn't seem like the romantic type."

"None taken," Belle smiled. She hadn't thought he was either until he had presented her with that rose. "He's been more romantic since we were reunited. He's been the only one who's even been nice to me. The Queen stuck me in the basement of the hospital. No records, nothing. My life here is hazy so no one would go looking for me - no one remembers me from this world at all."

Ruby made a noise and reached over for Belle's arm. "I think I remember you! Well, your alternate self. We've never actually met, but I think we went to high school together. The curse says we went to high school together." Ruby groaned. "I hate this damn curse."

Belle nodded as they shifted the trunk into the main shop floor. Grabbing Rumpelstiltskin's keys, Belle found the one that went with the lock and pushed it inside. The contents of the trunk were open to them, and from what Belle could see it was mostly dresses. Still, they tried searching for Ruby's cloak.

"So were you with Gold when the purple cloud engulfed the place?" Ruby asked, searching through dresses of gold, blue and silver. "Pretty scary stuff. I was with my grandmother; she nearly had a heart attack."

Belle didn't know what to say to that. As much as she liked talking to Ruby, she didn't feel right talking about Rumpelstiltskin's role in bringing back the magic. The curse yes, their relationship perhaps. But something felt off about Ruby's tone when she asked her about the purple cloud. Belle took a good look at Ruby. Her back was tense, as if she was concentrating very hard on something. It wasn't just the search for the cloak, it was something else.

"Henry, the Sheriff's son, said that magic's come back to Storybrooke." There it was. The same dead tone, far from the bounce when they had been talking moments before. The town wanted to know to what extent magic had come back to Storybrooke; to what extent her love had magic and whether he was at fault for it. And whether he was a threat. "Can you imagine what it's going to be like with the Queen having her powers again? I mean..."

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Belle said, stopping the search for the cloak. She looked at Ruby, her heart twisting.

Ruby's mouth gaped open before closing again. She watched the woman form a lie, but in the end she gave up. "They just want to know how much of his magic he has back. Snow and Charming say he's dangerous, and that if he has magic again then we're all in trouble." She bowed her head. "They say you don't realise what he's capable of."

"I think you should leave."

Belle stood up, and Ruby followed suit. The other woman seemed sincerely upset by her dismissal. "I'm sorry, Belle. I really am. The people in this town have to be protected..."

"Then I suggest you leave us alone," Belle hissed back, making sure she stood behind the counter to provide a distinct barrier between her standing in her love's territory and the rest of the town. "For one moment, Ruby, I actually thought someone had come in here to talk to me and not about Rumpelstiltskin. You can protect the people all you want, but I am tired of being collateral damage."

Belle's hands gripped the edge of the glass counter as she heard the bell ring, signalling the closing of the door. She hated this world. She hated it.

X

The end of her first day in the shop and Belle couldn't wait to get home to just collapse on her bed. She would rather lie in Rumpelstiltskin's bed and read while she felt his arms around her, but she honestly wanted to be alone. Her heart felt hard, and she didn't know what she could do to fix it.

"Belle, I picked up something for you while I was coming back from the Sheriff's," Rumpelstiltskin said in her ear. He delved into his jacket and produced a single red rose for her. It was beautiful, a stunning red. A love token from her love.

"_Oh_," she sighed as he handed her the rose. She stroked the petals, letting her fingertips run over the silky texture. She wondered what Rumpelstiltskin's skin would feel like under her hands, whether he would be like silk or whether he would be calloused in places. Belle flushed as she pressed the rose to her lips, almost imagining it to be him.

"I love you, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin whispered, leaning on the edge of the counter. "And I intend to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much."

She wrapped her arms tight around his body, needing to cling to him. He was the only thing that felt right and she needed him to hold her. Of course he held her back, tight like a vice and she welcomed such pressure around her. Everything was building up inside her - the looks from others in the town, her father's rejection, Ruby's deception. Belle found herself sobbing against her love's chest. Why did everyone consider him a monster when he was the only good thing in her world?

"Belle, Belle my love?" He tilted her chin up so he could see her. He looked so pained as he gazed over her face, taking his soft handkerchief to wipe her tears away. "Why so upset? Has something happened?"

She shook her head, curls flying everywhere. She couldn't tell him, he would storm into their homes and turn them into snails. Well, if he had magic. She didn't need him to fight her battles, she just needed his love. Belle licked her lips and clutched his hand. "I'm fine, love. Just tired."

"Belle," Rumpelstiltskin said softly, his hands running up and down her arms. "I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do. Please tell me what's wrong."

She clung to his chest, pulling at his shirt and tie. "Everything is just so overwhelming."

He kissed her head. "I know, Belle, I know. It's a lot to take in."

She knew she shouldn't be angry at him, but she needed to be angry at something. Belle pushed him away, making him stumble back. He looked crestfallen at her rejection. "It's too much! My father rejects me; the people I grew up with _revile_ me. Even here I'm treated like some demon whore who should be shunned and I've only been out of that hospital for a few days!"

Belle couldn't stop. She could see that she was upsetting him but she couldn't hold it in. She wasn't that strong. "And then there is you. Who everyone says is a beast and a monster who only wants to steal my innocence. But you're not any of those things. You're kind, and you're smart and you would never hurt me and I just don't know how to place you in this world."

He moved forward, brushing his hand lightly against her arm. She relaxed slightly as he tried to calm her. "Belle, it's okay. The town won't understand, but we love each other. That's the main thing. As for us, if we're going too fast, we can slow down. I'm sorry if I've been a bit forward. It's just...being able to touch you is intoxicating."

Belle nodded. "I know the feeling. You're addictive. I don't think I could ask you to stop holding me even if it was something I wanted." She sighed, resting a hand on the back of her neck. "I think I'm going to head back to my fathers, Rumpelstiltskin. It's been a long day and I just need to think."

He accepted her request, even though she knew he wanted her to stay and talk things out with him. But she really needed to walk, to clear her head. She came from a world of chaperones and loveless marriages, of supposedly good knights and wicked beasts. But her father would not choose her husband now, no chaperone would watch her and Rumpelstiltskin and the wicked beast was her knight more than Gaston could ever be. It was confusing. Belle needed to get some understanding of this new world and her and their place in it before she could continue on.

X

Belle kicked her legs whilst perched on the picnic table in a now empty park. When she had arrived, the few inhabitants that had been playing immediately left the area. Belle was slightly grateful; she wanted time to herself. Her brain kept racing, her heart kept thundering in her chest. She had no clue where she belonged. She had a half life of this world, and a broken life in the last one. She was lost, and she didn't know how to recover herself.

"You look like you could use a drink."

Belle looked up to see Ruby standing there. She still looked uncomfortable in her skin, but this time she was holding two cans of cola on top of a Tupperware container. "I swear I'm here on my own merits. I felt bad about earlier, and wanted to make it up to you."

Belle didn't know what to do. But considering she was giving out second chances to people who had done a lot worse, Belle held her hand out for a can of cola. Ruby gave her one and then sat down next to her on the table. The container was opened next, revealing thick brownies.

"Don't worry, they're not poisoned. But considering I made them..." Ruby shrugged. "I am sorry about earlier. Snow and Charming are trying so hard to put their family back together; they don't want anything to prevent that. They had to know whether Rumpelstiltskin was a threat."

Belle nodded, taking a brownie between her fingers. She had had a rather paltry lunch and the smell of chocolate was beckoning. "Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't do anything to hurt your friends. He's too worried that the Queen is going to come after me again."

"I'm sure he'll protect you!" Ruby said eagerly, as if in reassurance.

Belle smiled. "He loves me, Ruby. He'll protect me to the end of days, and I would do the same for him. You tell your friends that if he anyone lays a hand on him then I will give them a reason to fear me."

Ruby stilled at that, but when the brunette looked at her, Belle gave her a smile. She was strong, she was brave. She had survived the Queen's dungeons; she had survived the Clerics brought in by her own father. She had won the love of a man who many feared, a love that many would only dream about. She was young, but she wasn't to be underestimated.

After a pause, Ruby grinned. "I don't doubt it;" They continued to eat brownies."I am sorry about earlier. No one is thinking straight, especially me. When I'm Ruby, I'm seen as just a skirt, you know?" Belle didn't, and thankfully Ruby went onto explain. "All the men want to do is bang...sleep with me. That's all I'm good for. When I'm Red, I'm a badass werewolf."

Belle's eyes went up in delight. A werewolf? That was fascinating. Belle immediately had a million and one questions about what it was like, how it worked. But seeing Ruby's awkward posture made Belle unwilling to question her.

"Snow and Charming know. Granny does, as do the dwarves. But no one else." Ruby bowed her head. "I volunteered to talk to you. I saw what they were like with you this morning; saw how they are with Gold. When they find out, that's going to be me. If I hurt anyone here then they'll burn me," Ruby let out a sob. "Granny said that I just need to stay indoors, that I can control it like I did before. But my head buzzes constantly between two different people and I don't want to stay indoors and keep that part of me locked away. I hate it, but it's who I am. As stupid as it was, I thought talking to you would help. I thought you would understand."

Belle wrapped an arm around Ruby, pulling her close. The brunette smiled gratefully at the contact. "I do, believe me. My father thought that Rumpelstiltskin had defiled me, that I was no longer pure. So did everyone else. When I came back home, everyone had turned on me. I remember going inside my childhood bedroom after being embraced by my father and thinking that I was safe. But he brought the Clerics in, and they whipped me, and beat me, and burned me. But I wouldn't give up Rumpelstiltskin, I loved him too much."

Ruby clung to her this time, wrapping both arms around her neck. Like Ruby's thoughts that morning, Belle was grateful that someone understood. As they pulled away, Ruby grimaced at her. "They're still here, the Clerics. There's a monastery on the edge of town; it's...not a good place."

Belle nodded, shivering at the thought of seeing them again. "Please don't tell Rumpelstiltskin about the Clerics. I just want to put it behind me."

Ruby placed her hand over her heart. "You have my word. As long as you promise not to tell anyone about my furry situation."

Belle giggled and mimicked Ruby, placing her hand over her heart. "I promise. Like I would tell anyone, anyway. I prefer the company of so called monsters with good hearts."

Ruby laughed. The two of them sat for a while in the silence of the park, looking out onto the trees. Belle hadn't felt at ease with anyone other than Rumpelstiltskin in such a long time. She had had friends, but they had never shared the same interests. Esme had been obsessed with finding a husband and Tabitha practiced dancing until her feet bled. The two young women delved into the box of brownies again after a while, Belle commenting on how wonderful they were and Ruby actually surprised that they were edible.

"So what do you do when you're not baking delicious brownies?" Belle asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Work for Granny. Go out to the bars. I like making things in the kitchen, but I nearly burnt down the kitchen once so I stopped doing it. Today was the first time since we had to call the fire department. What about you?"

"Reading."

"Book worm, huh?" Ruby grinned. "You'll have to recommend me something; I haven't read anything that hasn't been a menu order in years."

It was Belle's turn to grin. "Only if you bake me more of these brownies."

Ruby offered her hand and Belle shook it readily. "It's a deal. We should hang out some time, like properly hang out. You should come to the diner!"

"Probably not a good idea considering the town dislikes me on principle."

The brunette shrugged. "This town is full of it, trust me. I may not be willing to stand up and announce who I am for fear of getting burnt at the stake, but they already know your situation. You're in love with a guy who loves you back - you should be shouting it from the rooftops." They shared a grin. "And to be honest, even with this second set of memories, as soon as I'm sure we can leave Storybrooke, I'm going. There is a huge world here to explore, and I want to see it all."

Belle leaned forward, interested. She had been reading about the world - Rumpelstiltskin had several books on America trying to find where his son would be - and she had become fascinated with this world's geography. "Where would you go?"

"Somewhere where they didn't believe in fairytales."

They continued to talk about the world, about where they would travel to. Belle recalled an adolescent desire to see Europe, although she recognised that as fake. She and Ruby exchanged stories from both worlds, filling in details about fake pasts and real futures. There was no strict posture from Ruby, no worming questions. Belle believed the young woman to be genuine. As they finished off the container of brownies with the promise that Ruby would teach her how to make them, Belle believed she had made a new friend, a good friend.

Her mind and heart started to feel clear once more.

X

Rumpelstiltskin needed to keep his hands to himself. It was obvious that his affections were confusing Belle - a young woman who had grown up thinking that men kept their hands and mouths to the bedrooms only, instead of letting them run rampant on shop floors. She wanted him back - her expression in the shop had nearly made his already weak knees slide from under him. But they had to keep things appropriate or Belle would never reconcile with her father. Of course, that was only until they were wed. Then he was pretty sure neither he nor Belle would be leaving his bedroom for a month.

Belle would need time to get used to this world and he was willing to give her that. After all, he had spent six days lying in his darkened bedroom trying to sort through the memories of his past life and his old one. But, unlike him, Belle didn't have to take all the confusion on herself. He was her true love, her partner in all things. He would stand by her side while the sky burned and he would help her understand.

A well placed call to the LeFay residence had revealed that Belle had not come home. Thoughts of Regina had danced through his mind, but thankfully after an hour of searching he found her in the park, sitting on a picnic bench with the Lucas girl talking. He watched her smile and laugh and hug Ruby. His Belle had found a friend. A day or so ago that would have caused him to break out in jealousy. But his Belle was happy, and she was finally creating her own place in this world.

"Ms Lucas, good to see you again," he called from the bushes as he made his way over to the two girls. Ruby looked worried, his Belle brightened.

When he reached them on the bench, Belle pressed a kiss to his cheek. The wolf girl nodded at the two of them and decided to leave them alone, for which he was grateful. His tact could only go so far. She packed up an empty plastic container and two cola cans. "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, Belle. Nice to see you Mister Gold."

Ruby jogged away from them, eager to let them have their moment. Belle patted the space Ruby had vacated, and Gold took it willingly. As he took her offered hand. "So. Ruby."

Belle nodded, unable to keep the smile off of her face. "I have a friend."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, smiling as he stroked Belle's temple. "You do indeed. How's your head, love?"

"Tangled," Belle sighed. "Everything makes my head hurt. Why can't it be simple? You and me are together; we love each other and want to be together forever." He nodded at that. Forever with Belle was an attractive concept. "I want my father to love me unconditionally, and I want him to accept that you will be his son in law."

He couldn't help but snort at that. Maurice LeFay would never accept him as his only daughter's choice of husband. He mused that he could try for Belle's sake, but if the man made one negative move towards his daughter then he would have to finish what he started in his cabin. "A difficult feat considering what I did to him, dearie."

"_Justifiable_," Belle whispered, lost in a world of her own. She didn't even seem to realise she was speaking. To his knowledge - which was from Belle's own lips - Regina had snatched her a day after she had left his castle. Rumpelstiltskin wondered if perhaps his love had made it home after all. It would explain why she didn't seem nearly as fond of her father as she had been back in the Dark Castle. The dutiful, respectful daughter now jaded after a run in with the Clerics.

If they had hurt her, he would rip them apart with his bare hands.

"What else do you wish, Belle?"

She grinned. He loved her smile, loved watching those blue eyes light up like fireworks. "I want to go through this town without feeling like dirt. I want to go shopping with Ruby and watch films and eat brownies with her. I want to kiss the man I love and not worry that it's inappropriate. I just want things to be simple, normal. I want this world to feel like home."

He could manage that. Ruby would help Belle integrate with the town in a way that he could not and would not do. It wasn't in his nature; he had become used to the stares over centuries, actually thrived on them. But his love didn't deserve them. Her father would come around or he would lose his daughter and the rest of his potential blood. But he could make their relationship simple.

"Belle, I love you. I intend to build a life with you. I can tone down the advances if you wish. But I think we both know that we're not a normal couple and this is not our world. This is no simple courtship and we should stop pretending that it is. We love each other; we've been denied each other for three decades. I can't think of any person who recognised our love who would continue to deny us each other. I'll continue to court you, dearie. And I will to continue to love you. The rest of the town will just have to deal with that, and they'll also have to deal with me kissing you in public. If, of course, that is what my lady desires."

"You are what this lady desires." Belle kissed him hard on the mouth, her fingers gripping his as tight as she could. He welcomed her mouth like he welcomed air - he couldn't live without either. She tasted like chocolate - obviously whatever Ruby had brought in that container - and Rumpelstiltskin immediately felt his tongue slipping into hers. She tasted _good _and he tried to taste every last part of her.

Eventually they broke away, Belle looking at him like he was the brightest thing in her universe. He could keep it a little chaste for Belle's sake, but when she kissed him like that he wanted to drag her to the nearest priest and make her his. But she deserved better - she deserved romance. "Tomorrow night, Belle, would you accompany me to dinner? I'm thinking a romantic candlelight supper for two at my place. We can talk more there. It'll be our first official...thing as a pair."

He didn't realise how nervous he was until Belle stroked his cheek, kissing his lips again. "I would love to, Rumpelstiltskin."

He grinned. "Then it's a date." Rumpelstiltskin held her close again, unwilling to let her move from his sight. But he had to; unfortunately he had to drop her at her fathers. They would get through to the man eventually, maybe when he saw how truly happy his daughter was. "Shall I escort you back to your fathers?"

"You may, Rumpelstiltskin," Belle answered, letting herself be pulled off the picnic table and into his arms again.

They walked, hands clasped within each others, through the streets of Storybrooke. He kept her amused with stories of his worst customers, and she kept laughing into his side. There were looks, snide and disgusting. But he kept Belle's eyes on him, kept her away from such hate. He would make sure there was no doubt in her mind over her love for him - he would try to be a good man, he would try to do the best he could for her, and he would try to keep her pretty little head simple and clear of any confusion his curse had brought.

Most of all, he tried to ignore the men he knew as Clerics watching them from the shadows.


End file.
